


Red city

by tier_wolf



Series: In Red [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Брюса, Джейсон предлагает Тиму сотрудничать и вместе встать на защиту жителей города</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red city

Каждую осень Готем заливают дожди.  
Укрытый чёрными тучами, освещённый алыми огнями, он напоминает Тиму Ад.  
Он и станет вскоре Адом, теперь, без Бэтмена, всё зло, что раньше пряталось где-то в глубине, выйдет на поверхность.

Дик часами просиживает в пещере, сжимая маску Брюса непослушными пальцами, и Тиму не обязательно видеть его лицо, чтобы знать - Дик в отчаянии. Они каждую ночь вместе идут в патруль, и если первое время Тим ждал появления тёмного плаща на плечах брата, то теперь понимает: Найтвингу не по силам такая ноша.  
Дик улыбается болезненно и виновато. 

Иногда Тиму хочется обнять его, запустить ладонь в спутанные мягкие волосы. Но он не привык, это Грейсон никогда не стеснялся в проявлении чувств, а Тим чаще останавливается в нерешительности. 

Он не знает - не станет ли жалость последней каплей, которая заставит Дика сломаться. 

Он оставляет их наедине с Демианом. Дик тянется к мальчишке, то ли находя в нём неуловимое сходство с Брюсом, то ли чувствуя ответственность за родного сына Бэтмена. Демиан становится всё хуже в своей рассчётливой жестокости, но Тим чувствует, что эти двое нужны друг другу, а он мешает.  
Поэтому уходит один.

\- Реванш, птичка?  
Тим видит только профиль Джейсона и по нему не определить - насмехается он или предлагает всерьез.  
\- Не сегодня, - на всякий случай отказывается Дрейк.  
Джейсон пожимает плечами и садится рядом.

\- Я ведь уже говорил, что тебе не идёт красное?  
\- Да, припоминаю... Это было как раз тогда, когда я вытер тобой крышу?

Молчать с Тоддом неожиданно легко, от его улыбки веет безмятежностью, кристально чистой, какая бывает только на войне. Тим чувствует неловкое и неуместное облегчение от того, что Джейсон, зная о смерти Брюса, продолжает улыбаться. Это, наверное, по-настоящему жестоко, но Тим действительно устал видеть вокруг только страдание на лицах.

\- Мне нужен напарник.  
Джейсон произносит это задумчиво, почти удивлённо, будто бы эта мысль пришла ему в голову только сейчас и он решил сразу поделиться ею с кем-то, кто окажется рядом. А рядом по недоразумению оказался Тим.

Он ждёт, что скажет Джейсон дальше. Вот сейчас прозвучит что-нибудь о борьбе со злом, привычном противостоянии чёрного и белого, и можно будет молча подняться и уйти. Достаточно лицемерия. 

\- Я буду защищать город от таких, как Джокер.  
Тим кивает. Разговор идёт именно так, как он и предполагал.  
\- Что буду делать я?

Джейсон смотрит из-под ресниц насмешливо, оценивающе. И Тим замирает, вдруг понимая, что Джейсон тоже _знает_. Знает о существовании _красного_.

\- _А ты будешь защищать его от меня_. 

Дрейк нервно облизывает губы, глотая горькие капли готемского дождя.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты действительно сошёл с ума.  
\- Иногда мне самому так кажется. 

Тим сожалеет, что приходится уходить, не предупредив Дика. Так и не сказав ему ничего, не обняв на прощание.  
Но сейчас он впервые чувствует себя по-настоящему на своём месте.


End file.
